Kimi no Kioku
by Night Antares
Summary: 1 April 2010. Mobil itu tidak membawa mereka semua ke tempat tujuan semula, melainkan ke sebuah tempat tenang yang sunyi. Dan mereka terkenang akan seseorang yang berarti….


Kimi no Kioku (Memories of You)

Sebenernya gue udah lama banget kepikiran bikin ni fanfict, terinspirasi dari fanfict-nya FateBinder JeAnne yang berjudul _Loop_ (sorry kalo gue bawa kenangan buruk, Jo). Tapi akhirnya gue berhasil juga menyelesaikan fanfict ini, didukung beberapa soundtrack game-nya sendiri dan lagu yang berjudul sama dengan fanfict ini, _Kimi no Kioku_. Tadinya gue pengen bikin settingnya setelah The Journey dan sebelum The Answer. Tapi kayaknya engga bisa, mengingat semua anggota S.E.E.S yang tersisa belum punya resolusi hati yang baru mengenai sang karakter utama yang engga akan gue namain di sini. Mungkin bakal sedikit klise dan SPOILER, so yang engga suka silakan langsung close page ini dan kembali jika udah namatin game-nya, ok!

Disclaimer: Kalau endingnya The Answer karakter utamanya idup lagi baru gue yakin Persona 3 FES itu milik gue. Tapi secara dia tetep tenang di alam sana sambil menyegel Ryoji, gue mengakui bahwa Persona 3 FES itu milik ATLUS.

Summary: 1 April 2010. Mobil itu tidak membawa mereka semua ke tempat tujuan semula, melainkan ke sebuah tempat tenang yang sunyi. Dan mereka terkenang akan seseorang yang berarti….

* * *

Pagi itu, tanggal sudah kembali berganti menjadi 1 April. Sebuah hari baru menyapa, di mana malam sebelumnya merupakan malam terpanjang yang pernah dialami. Dua buah limosin hitam bergerak beriringan di jalur yang sepi itu. Wajah-wajah lelah dan senyum di bibir, itulah yang nampak dari para penumpang mobil mewah tersebut. Pikiran berkecamuk. Hati saling bertaut. Namun siapa sangka, dalam keheningan maya itu hanya satu nama nyata yang tengah terukirkan.

_In dazzling, shining moments we were all together_

_I spent them without realizing how precious they were_

"_Dude_, sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu? Haha, semua terasa begitu cepat. Cepat? Kupikir tidak. Bayangkan saja, semalam aku baru keluar dari labirin sial yang luar biasa panas menyengat itu. Malam yang benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi kau tahu, _Dude_? Kau mengingatkanku akan keberadaanku kini. Alasan mengapa aku hidup, aku berjalan, aku bernapas. Di kala aku melihat kembali masa laluku aku tersadar arti hidupku yang sebenarnya. Tak hanya itu. Kau juga mengingatkanku pada Chidori. Kupikir hanya Chidori-lah yang membuatku merasa hidup. Tapi tidak, _Dude_. Saat-saat pertama kali aku kehilanganmu, rasanya waktuku hilang begitu saja meninggalkanku, sama beratnya ketika Chidori pergi dariku. Aku tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Gila! Siapa sih yang akan mengharapkannya? Tapi aku tak mau terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihanku. Akihiko-_san_ saja sanggup menjalani hari-hari beratnya setelah Shinjiro-_san_ tiada, mengapa aku tidak? Kau telah mengubah seluruh hidupku. Tapi aku amat berterima kasih padamu. Tanpamu, aku tak akan pernah bisa bertemu Chidori. Tanpamu, aku tak akan bisa merasa berguna bagi orang lain. Tanpamu, aku hanya pemuda ingusan biasa yang tak punya arti hidup. Terima kasih, _Dude_. Aku berhutang banyak padamu. Kira-kira, kita bisa bertemu lagi tidak, ya? Yang pasti, aku pasti akan merindukan hari-hariku bersamamu dan Ryoji. Kita akan jadi sahabat selamanya 'kan, _Dude_?"

_From the intersection I heard a voice like yours_

_I turned and looked towards the sky, holding back my tears_

_Tomorrow, some day I believe I'll see you again, and wander alone_

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Sepertinya aku salah bertanya, ya? Hmm, aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan mendengar bisikan hatiku dari sana atau tidak, tapi…aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Kau tahu, janji yang kubuat denganmu waktu itu, bahwa aku tidak akan kehilangan harapan dan aku akan terus berjalan ke depan, sepertinya untuk saat ini masih belum bisa aku wujudkan. Aku…aku sangat kehilanganmu, kau tahu? Aku orang pertama yang kau temui ketika kau datang hampir setahun yang lalu. Dan masih ingatkah kau? Dengan ketakutan aku menarik _evoker_ karena berpikir kau mungkin Shadow. Haha, itu konyol sekali, bukan? Tapi…kejadian itu hampir satu tahun yang lalu, ya? Waah, waktu bergulir dengan cepat! Aku juga masih ingat saat kau menghibur dan memelukku di Yakushima. Aku memang cengeng saat itu. Dan sampai sekarang, kurasa aku masih cengeng. Bahkan Ken-_kun_ jauh lebih kuat dariku. Aku memang payah. Aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpamu. Namun bisa melihatmu di sana, di tempatmu, ternyata telah menguatkan tekadku, meyakinkanku bahwa aku bisa terus mempercayai harapan dan masa depanku. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Maaf kalau hingga kini aku masih meneteskan air mata akibat kepergianmu. Tapi aku akan selalu memegang janji itu. Kuharap kau bisa terus mengawasiku, sebagaimana aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu hingga akhir hidupku."

_Voices of the wind and beads of light I let flow to you_

_I won't forget your gentle smile sadness hidden in your eyes_

"Kau merupakan seorang pemimpin yang kuat. Instingmu tajam, tak banyak bicara, namun aku tahu kau juga memikirkan keselamatan kami semua. Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan mungkin pergi sendirian, membahayakan nyawamu dan menukarnya demi kehidupan kami, bukan? Aku dan Akihiko sudah melihatnya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu denganmu. Bukan karena kekuatan personamu, tapi karena kekuatan hatimu dan keteguhan jiwamu. Memang patut disayangkan, Gekkoukan tak akan lagi didatangi oleh orang sepertimu. Kalau boleh kukatakan, aku awalnya hendak merekomendasikanmu untuk menjadi Presiden Dewan Siswa yang baru dan menggantikanku. Namun sepertinya jabatan itu memang harus kuturunkan pada Odagiri. Sebagai ketua S.E.E.S, aku merasa amat bangga padamu. Semua kerja kerasmu membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa, dan aku berjanji akan menjaganya bersama yang lain. Kami tak akan membiarkan kedamaian yang telah kau ciptakan ini hancur begitu saja. Dengan begitu aku dan yang lainnya akan bisa semakin dekat denganmu, bersama-sama denganmu melindungi kehidupan yang kita cintai ini. Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, bukan sebagai siapapun melainkan sebagai diriku sendiri, aku ucapkan terima kasih padamu."

_You protected this empty, wavering world with your own hands_

_So now just fold your wings and sleep peacefully_

"Setelah Miki, Shinji, kemudian kau. Hh, apa dosaku di kehidupanku sebelumnya sehingga aku harus berkali-kali kehilangan orang yang berarti bagiku? Tapi…bukankah rasa sakit dan penderitaan itu yang mengajarkan manusia untuk terus hidup dan menemukan arti hidupnya? Pertemuanku denganmu bukanlah tanpa arti, dan aku senang bisa mengenangmu di hari-hari depanku. Kuyakin di suatu tempat di atas sana, Shinji pun tengah tersenyum padamu, dan juga padaku. Tersenyum padamu karena ia bangga atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan, juga tersenyum padaku yang telah berhasil melepaskanmu dengan senyum. Bahkan ketika Shinji pergi, aku tak bisa tersenyum meskipun hatiku berusaha menjadi kuat, 'kan? Kau juga memberiku kekuatan untuk hidup, untuk tetap tegar dan meyakinkanku bahwa menjadi kuat bukanlah tujuan hidupku yang sebenarnya. Yah, mungkin awalnya kau bisa melihat bahwa aku sedikit menghindar dari kenyataan bahwa kau telah pergi. Namun kini, setelah malam panjang yang kulalui, langkahku akan semakin kuat dan mantap. Aku bisa berjalan lagi di jalanku, jalan yang kutemui dengan bimbinganmu. Karena itu, beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah kau berikan padaku."

_Even if wishing is painful, you gave me courage to stand up_

_So I'll go. We'll meet again when you awake in your dream_

"Sejak pertama kali aku bergabung, aku paling suka memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu saat bertarung di Tartarus. Aku memang hanya bisa mengamati dari jauh dan tak bisa membantumu dari jarak dekat, tapi aku senang bisa mendukungmu dengan seluruh kemampuanku. Kau membuatku percaya dengan kemampuan diriku sendiri. Kau membuka mataku bahwa banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan dengan kekuatanku. Kau menjadikanku seseorang yang berani menatap masa depan. Dan kau juga yang rela menjadi _tester_ pertama untuk setiap masakanku, 'kan? Saat-saat bertarung dan mendukungmu adalah saat-saat yang paling berarti dalam hidupku. Aku tak ingin semua itu hilang begitu saja. Aku akan bertarung sekali lagi. Bertarung bersama-sama untuk melindungi masa depanku, masa depan kita semua, juga hari-hari cerah yang telah kau ciptakan. Aku tak akan sembunyi lagi. Kau, juga Natsuki-_chan_, telah mengajarkanku bagaimana kekuatan ikatan itu akan mengubah segalanya. Dan aku tak akan ragu lagi. Aku tak akan takut menghadapi apapun lagi, karena aku tak sendirian. Aku tahu kau akan terus mengawasiku dari sana. Dan aku yakin, ikatan ini tak akan berubah hingga kapan pun, seberapa pun jauhnya jarak yang memisahkan kita semua. Terima kasih banyak…. Terima kasih…."

_On rainy nights, I keep waiting for a sunny morning_

_I won't forget the nights we ran through_

"Kau tak pernah memandangku sebagai anak kecil. Dengan caramu kau perlakukan aku sebagai temanmu, partnermu, dan bagian dalam timmu. Dengan begitu, tanpa sadar setiap aku berlari di belakangmu, aku selalu mengejar punggumu itu. Aku ingin menjadi kuat sepertimu. Berkatmu, aku bisa menemukan diriku yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak lagi menipu diri dengan pikiran-pikiran dewasa yang sudah kutanamkan semenjak aku memutuskan untuk membalaskan dendam ibuku pada Shinjiro-_san_. Sanada-_san_ dan Shinjiro-_san_ benar, dendam tak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Dan pada akhirnya kau yang membimbingku dan terus mempercayaiku hingga akhir, meskipun mungkin aku sudah pernah dicap sebagai seorang pengkhianat. Namun kini aku sudah menemukan lagi apa alasanku, apa arti setiap langkahku di sini. Tapi untuk menemukannya amatlah tidak mudah. Aku bahkan harus berhutang nyawa pada Shinjiro-_san_ juga padamu. Aku ingin bisa membalas semuanya. Karena itu, aku harus tetap hidup, 'kan? Masih banyak yang harus aku lihat di dunia ini. Aaaah, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat dewasa sepertimu dan yang lainnya…."

_Sleep within my hands, I'll gently watching over you_

_Your laugh, your cry, your angry, I'll remember all of it_

_I'll never forget, ever, until my life is exhausted_

"Misiku adalah terus berada di sampingmu dan melindungimu. Tapi apakah kau tahu betapa aku hancur ketika mengetahui aku gagal melaksanakan tugasku itu? Kau tahu sedalam apa aku terjatuh ketika aku tidak berhasil menggapaimu dalam setiap mimpiku? Aku bahkan pernah berharap perasaan ini untuk hilang dari hidupku. Aku ingin kembali menjadi mesin sepenuhnya, melupakan rasa sakit dan rasa sedih yang berkecamuk dalam dadaku. Namun ternyata…aku salah. Perasaan inilah yang membuatku 'hidup'. Sedikit demi sedikit kau mengajarkannya padaku, bagaimana kita menghargai dan mencintai setiap detik yang kita lalui bersama. Kau mengajarkanku bahwa aku pun bisa menciptakan keputusanku sendiri, bukan lewat tangan-tangan manusia yang merevisi ulang programku. Kau mengajarkan aku segalanya, juga tentang perasaan hangat ini. Dan kini, aku memutuskan untuk terus hidup sebagai manusia. Dari sini, aku akan melindungi semuanya. Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih punya kekuatan sebesar itu untuk melindungi banyak orang. Tapi setidaknya, inilah yang dapat aku lakukan untuk terus menjagamu. Misi tetaplah misi. Aku harus memenuhinya hingga akhir. Namun kini misi itu terasa lain. Bukan kewajiban, tapi merupakan sebuah dorongan yang kuat untuk melindungi. Kau juga yang mengajarkan aku hal itu, bukan? Karenanya, tidurlah dengan tenang. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, dan semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Sesuatu yang dinamakan…_hidup_…."

--

"Semuanya, aku minta maaf. Dengan seenaknya aku mengubah rute perjalanan kita dan mampir ke tempat ini. Aku tahu mungkin ini akan berat bagi kalian. Namun, dengan terjadinya insiden semalam, kurasa…."

"Aku mengerti, Mitsuru. Ketika Aegis memutuskan untuk membuka pintu keluar _dorm_, kita semua sudah menetapkan hati masing-masing untuk tidak lagi melihat ke belakang dan terus berjalan ke depan, bukan?"

"Kau benar, Akihiko-_senpai_. Semuanya, maafkan aku, ya. Sepertinya aku banyak membuat masalah bagi kalian…."

"Yuka-tan, kau benar-benar membuatku kesal saat itu! Tapi, yah…yang namanya persahabatan itu pastinya diselingi oleh keributan sana-sini, 'kan? Semakin kita bertengkar, semakin erat hubungan kita. Betul tidak, Koro?"

"Arf! Arf!!"

"Junpei-_san_, tumben sekali kau bicara bijak seperti itu. Kau bahkan nampak seperti kakek-kakek arif di kuil!"

"Whooaa!! Hey, Ken! Hati-hati kalau bicara!"

"Tapi aku setuju dengan pendapat Ken-_kun_. Tidak biasanya Junpei-_kun_ berkata hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kau juga berpikiran begitu, Fuuka? Hhh, tahu begini aku tidak usah ngomong sekalian!"

"Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kita semua telah berhasil melalui rintangan itu. Mulai sekarang, dengan kekuatan masing-masing kita akan berjalan dan bertarung sendiri-sendiri."

"Tidak seperti itu juga, Aegis. Kita semua memang punya jalan yang berbeda. Tapi…kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa bilang pada kami kapan saja."

"Aku setuju dengan Takeba. Meskipun berpisah jalan, kita tetap satu."

"Tetap satu? Rupanya kau bisa membaca jalan pikiranku yang tidak akan membubarkan S.E.E.S, Akihiko."

"…. Aku hanya menebak…."

"_So, we're friends forever, huh?_"

"Ya. Satu untuk semua, semua untuk satu."

"Selamanya."

Angin pun berbisik lembut di telinga mereka. Senyum dan pandangan tulus saling dilempar, meskipun tak ada lagi kata yang ditukar. Kedelapan pasang mata itu kemudian menoleh, menatap sebuah pusara putih bersih yang amat tenang semerbak wangi bunga berdiri di hadapan mereka. Hangat menyesap jiwa dan raga. Mereka terdiam, mengenang semua yang telah terjadi dalam kurun waktu yang relatif pendek tersebut, di mana mereka akhirnya mampu menguak arti kehidupan masing-masing.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar sebuah suara menyapa, bersamaan dengan sebuah wajah halus dan senyum abadi yang terukir dalam ingatan.

_Maybe you were right there with me since that day_

_Always always always you were smiling there beside me_

_Even if I lose you, I'll get you back, I will never leave you_

"_Sayonara…._"

* * *

a/n: Huwaaaaaaah!! sob sob sob Gue bikin ini dengan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang sebenernya engga penting juga. Hahaha engga ngerti deh kenapa gue bisa nangis. Sekali lagi, maaf kalau ini fanfict klise banget. Tapi kira-kira lo semua bisa nebak siapa yang bilang _sayonara_ kan? Hehehe…. Oh ya, selain itu lo juga pastinya bisa nebak kata-kata yang gue selipin dalam beberapa paragraph di atas. Ayo tebaaak, translate-an lagu apa ya?? Oke deh, first fict, sorry kalau ngaco. REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
